the last angel
by butterflysinmtbrain
Summary: adrianna is the last known angle in existance and if that wasnt bad enougne try being the gaurdian to the boy who lived not so pretty. at hogwarts alot happens not to just harry but her like making friends learnin secrets and maybe falling in love...CRAP!


**SECOND FANFICTON WHOOOOO**

12 years ago

it was a cold december night in england the streets were completly empty exept for the old man who was walking down the street nothing seemed strange about him exept the strange robes he was wearing and the overly long beard and hair that desperatly needed a cut. but as i was saying still not that much out of the ordenary until he took a small device out of his cloak pointed it at the street lamps and the lights got sucked in to the device probabily to make sure no one could see what was about to happen

the man suddenly stopped walking "i'd knew you would come here professor mcgonagall" he said eyes twinkling madly "meow~" a little grey cat said walking over with every step turning more and more human and soon she was a full grown eldrely woman with a way to tight bun and old fashioned robes on "hello professor dumbledor" the woman said walking over "good evening minerva" the man named dumbledor responded

then there was silence and not the confertable type more like akward thenthe woman named mcgonagall spoke up "so were is the child" she said in a stern voice "hagrid is bringing him" the woman looked shocked "hagrid are you sure he's with be safe with him" she said worried. dumbledor sighed "i would trust hagrid with my life" then as on que a extremly erm, large man showed up on a motercycle... that was flying in the sky "sorry im late had some bussiness to take care of" the burly man called 'hagrid' said "hello hagrid how are you " dumbledor said kindly "do you have the child" "oh couse professor dumbledor sir here he is sound asleep" hagrid said handing over the child dumbledor took it and started to walk to the door step

"dumbledor are you sure we should do this if been watching these people their horrible"the elderly woman said as she walked up the door step with a even more elderly man "there the worst kind of muggles and their-" she was cut off "the only family he has mcgonagall" the headmaster said with bit of sympathy in his voice "but albus-" mcgonagall said but was interupted again "it will be safer here with the muggles instead of in the wizard world" the man named albus said

"but who will protect the young boy if 'one of them' finds him" she said saying the last part silently as if people were easdropping dumbledor gave her a smile "dont worry minerva i hav thought ahead" he said waving to hagrid as if to bring something over. hagrid nodded bringing over what seems to be another baby sound asleep wrapped in a blanket. Around her neck was a beautiful silver necklace that had two little wings on it

once mcgonagall saw the necklace she gasped loudly "a-albus is t-that whatt i think it is" she stuttered "please dont call her an 'it'" albus said gently craddling the young infents in his arms "and yes she is a angle the last known to existance. she is here to protect the boy" mcgonall nodded " i see but the girl wont be able to protect him if she also doesnt know of her powers" she said still trying to convince him but he just grinned " i no thats why shes going to be under your and hagrids condition until she is about they age of 10 then her and shall meet " wonderful idea sir but who are gonna be er gurdians" dumbledor grinned eyes showing amusment "good question hagrid and the answer is both of you" he finished with amusment showing in his voice. both of there eyes went wide then hagrid stepped forward with a light blush on his harry face"

"me havin me own lil girl an angle no les" hagrid said to himself bashfully taking the girl from dumbledor and cradling it "awwww aint she adorable minerva" he said holding the baby for her to take "umm well yes she is quiet cute if i do say so my self " craddling the baby herself softly cooing "well as you know she is a angle and the last of her kind so to stop her wings from being shown ollivander and i whipped up this special necklace to hide her wings but make sure she never takes it on but please do make sure she knows how to function her wings properly" and with that dumbledor took both babys puting one on the door step and the other directly above "arianna marie montgomry last of the echanting angles we assigne you to protect and guard harry potter" and with that it was sealed now they were bonded forever .

they all looked down at the young wizard on the door step "may god by with you harry potter and may your guardian angle watch over you for eternity

_TAAAAA DAAAAAAAAA YAY HOPE FULLY THIS WILL WORK REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME FOR NEXT CHAPTER OR WHO THE LOVE INTERIST SHOULD BE BYYYEEE


End file.
